


Falling in love at a coffee shop

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felicity owns a coffee shop and Oliver is her loyal customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love at a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to myherocomplex for helping me with this. Fic to celebrate The Olicity Library reaching +500 followers!

“Good afternoon,” a familiar voice snapped Felicity’s attention from her book.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed, surprised by the gorgeous man looking at her with an easy smile on his lips. “Hi” she waved, smiling back as she closed her book. “And here I was thinking that my days of having you as my loyal customer were coming to an end.”

He leaned over the counter, frowning at her. “Why would you think that?”

“You disappeared for a few weeks,” she shrugged before she pointed at him. “And I know they opened a Starbucks just around the corner of your company, so I thought I lost you,” she paused and then started stammering. “I mean not lost lost you because I don’t have you,” she gesticulated her hands in denial. “Not that I think you’re my property because I…” Oliver’s laughter cut her off.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t lose me to Starbucks,” he said with a playful smile on his face. “You noticed I didn’t come here as often as before, so is that your way of saying you miss me?” 

“Nope,” Felicity lied, shaking her head. “But if it works for you, go with it,” she teased him and he grinned at her in response. She loved their effortless flirting. She knew it was harmless and it didn’t mean anything, but gave her an ego boost. Any woman that had the pleasure of flirting with someone as attractive as Oliver would feel the same way.

“So, black coffee or something more crafty?” she asked, jumping out of her seat.

“Actually, I didn’t come here for coffee,” he explained, seeming a little hesitant for a second. Felicity stepped closer to the countertop, her brows burrowing in confusion. “I…uh…came here for you.”

“For me?” she tipped her head, feeling like she was missing something.

“Yeah,” he let out a short laugh before straightening up and rubbing his neck. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday?” 

Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh,” was the only thing she managed to say. She was definitely not expecting this.

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or not?” he asked, looking a little apprehensive.

She nodded at him before giving him a smile. “It’s good ‘oh’,” she replied as she finally snapped out of her shock. “I’d love to go out with you on Saturday.”

“Good,” he started nodding along with her. “Can I get your number so tonight I can call you to set the details?” he asked, pulling out his phone of his pocket. 

“Yeah, of course,” she said. 

“Well, I need to go. Business call,” he said after he saved her number.

“Okay, talk to you soon,” she waved.

“You will,” he winked at her before walking out of her coffee shop.

Felicity let out a happy sigh when the door closed. It was indeed a good afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the best thing ever :)


End file.
